heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.05.10 - Comics and Brimstone
Lor-Zod has been spending a lot more time in the Terminal, lately, than in the Hall of Justice. Tonight, with little else to do, he can be found alone in the Terminal, on one of the computers. Alien or human, kids will be kids, and like any kid, he's found a game to play, one of those online puzzle games involving matching coloured pieces together to score points. Ben knocks on Kiden's terminal door again. No answer with a defeated sigh he slips to the area that Zod is in. "Whatcha doing little guy?" Ben asks while wearing a blue hoodie, blakc cargo pants and a red shirt that peeks out of the hoodie. "You should try mindsweeper. That game is hard man. I'd love to see you struggle with that," a friendly smile is on Ben's face. Does someone smell smoke? Well there's a reason for that. One slightly charred and still faintly smoking young hero by the name of Axiom. In a burnt and singed uniform, he drags himself into the Terminal and collapses onto the nearest soft chair. He did notice Ben and Lor though, raising a hand to wave to them. "Hi." There is a sudden increase in the smell of ozone in the air, a tingle of static electricity, and a flash of light in one of the normaly unused cornors of the terminal. Where there was an empty space suddenly there is a teenager. Dark haired and wearing a red hoodie he looks a bit familier to those that are not already in on his secret ID. To those that have been told specifically that he is Wiccan, then Billy Kaplan is easily recognizable as the teenaged mage. "I don't think I am ever getting the smell of brimstone out of my cape." He says holding up the offending peice of cloth. "That is the....thrid worst trip into an after life ever Eddie." Lor-Zod smiles as he looks up to Ben, "Hey! Just playing 'Gem Invaders'. Mindsweeper? I'll try that," he adds, still smiling. He then blinks, looking over to Axiom and Wiccan as they make their entrances, "Are you ok? What happened?" Ben smirks to the two guys smelling and sounding worse for wear. He looks at Lor Zod taking note of the little one. Then his phone goes off. Sighing Ben shuts it, "Reed needs me at the office gang. I need to run," on that Ben starts to hurry off. "Brimstone is easier t-to get rid of than demon spit," Eddie replies, reaching up to peel off his mask. "Bye, Ben," he offers. "Say hi for us?" he requests. Flopping back, he offers Lor a smile. "We'll be fine. Just fighting demons and rescuing a princess." Billy Kaplan stops and waves a little as he realizes there are other people in the terminal and then points a semi-accusing finger at Eddie. "He found a Princess in need of a white knight, then there were demons and fire and needed someone that could open up a portal to a pocket reality, hell dimension like place." He finishes his accusation before he drops his hand and sighs. "Then he got kissed by the Princess and the peasants rejoiced." The last bit he could not help but drop in even if the two guys left in the room once Ben leaves have a good chance of getting it. "Still better than going to Niflheim though." Lor-Zod smiles again after the reassurance that they're alright. He's totally forgotten his game, though, as he listens to the explanation of what happened. He says, "Cool," when they get to the end, "You won, and everybody was happy, so it was worth it, right?" At the accusatory finger, Eddie shrinks down in his seat. "H-hey! You would have gone to help even if I d-d-didn't ask you," he says with a pout. When Billy brings up the kiss, Eddie goes crimson. "I...she...Billy!" he squeaks, embarrassed. Billy Kaplan nods and then grins at Eddies reaction. "Yes, of course I would have gone. Actaully, given my luck I am surprised that one of the demons there had not lead to me already being there when you went after her." To Lor-Zod he nods. "Yeah, lives saved evil vanquished, all worth it. Soot stains, char-marks, rotten egg smell and alll." Lor-Zod can't help but grin at Eddie's embarassment. He's at least picked up enough human culture to figure that out. He then nods again as Billy answers him and says, "Cool. Glad you guys are ok." "I think it's b-because I saved this princess before. Last time she was being chased by tiny dragons," Eddie remarks, making little claws in the air with his fingers before settling back again. "How has your n-night been, Lor?" Billy Kaplan nods and grins a little. "Could be. Hope it does not turn into a whole Mario thing, constantly saving the same princess from different troubles. Or her constantly putting herself into situations to get saved cause she has a crush on you." He has to tease, just a little, because really it is fun and kinda hilarious that all the girls ever seem to have crushes on Eddie. Lor-Zod asks, curiously, "Who's Mario?" Then he shrugs to Eddie and says, "Boring, mostly. I caught someone who jumped off of a building... that was the right thing to do, right, to save him even though he tried to kill himself? And I stopped a couple muggings in the park. Been playing games here the rest of the day." "He's a plumber that fights evil turtles and mushrooms...when he's n-not playing games and partying with them," Eddie replies. Yes, his understanding of video games is limited. He ends up blushing again at Billy's teasing. "I really hope she doesn't have a crush on me," he whimpers. Lor gets him smiling though. "R-r-right. Catching him was the right thing to do." Billy Kaplan blinsk and then shakes his head. Ok, Lor-Zod is going on his list with Eddie as people that need to be schooled in popular culture. Eddie answers before he can so he nods mostly andpoints, "What he said. Also at the end of most of the levels in the Mario games he finds out that the princess he is trying to save is in another castle." He nods at Lor-Zod. "It is the right thing to do. That, and if there were any police or anything around making sure that he could go with them so that they could get him help." Lor-Zod blinks at Eddie's explanation, though when Billy adds his bit he says, "Oh, games, ok." Then he smiles at the reassurances, and nods to Billy, "That's what I did. Good. I wasn't sure." "You d-did great, Lor!" Eddie chimes, grinning at his young teammate. "We should g-get you some comic books," he says, looking to Billy. "They r-really help in figuring out superheroics." Billy Kaplan nods, "With suicidal people the act is usually just a symptom of something bigger. The authorities have never had the best track record with helping people with mental illnesses in the past, but there are laws and stuff in place that mean the cops will take him to a hospital where there are people that will try to help as much as he will let them. And who knows, getting caught like that could help, I understand that of all the people that jump off the Brooklyn bridge that survive say that they realized none of their problems were really that bad about halfway down." Billy nods at Eddie. "I could grab some...maybe leave some of my trades or the big Omnibus of Invaders comics I have here if you want to read them some time. Although the Invaders ones might not be as useful since it was all wartime comics." Lor-Zod smiles and says, "Thanks! That'd be cool. Even if they don't help, it's something to do it's cool. Don't have much to do most of the time, except walk around watching people." He pauses then as if listening, and says, "Another robbery? You'd think they'd figure it out. I'll get it." And he's gone in a blur. Category:Log